No son iguales
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Porque Tracy Davies tiene una obsesión con los chicos malos. Y le gusta comparar a Adrián con Terence. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**No son iguales**

_Los libros que el mundo llama inmorales son los que muestran su propia vergüenza._

Retrato de Dorian Grey, Oscar Wilde.

**Summary**: Porque Tracy Davies tiene una obsesión con los chicos malos. Y le gusta comparar a Adrián con Terence.

* * *

A Tracy le gustan los chicos mayores que ella. Los chicos rudos. Grandes. Enormes. Con tatuajes mágicos en los brazos. Con sonrisas ladeadas y torcidas. Con sonrisas que destilan promesas de maldad.

.

_Adrián Pucey._

(Sangre pura. Tiene tres hermanos mayores que él. Es golpeador en el equipo de quiddicth).

.

Adrián tiene el cabello rubio. El vello rubio. Cuando Tracy posa su cabeza sobre su pecho, se hace el contraste entre el cabello rojo de ella y el rubio de él. Cuando ella tiene su cabeza en… esa parte, también se hace contraste. Adrián lanza una carcajada. Oscura. Estremecedora. Y Tracy sonríe.

— Eres una chica traviesa.

— Así te gusto — replicó ella.

.

(Algunos dirían que lo que a ella le gustaba eran jugadores de quiddicth, y tal vez tuvieran razón).

.

_Terence Higgs. _

(Sangre pura. Hijo único. Su padre tiene un puesto en el matrimonio. Es Buscador).

.

Terence no es rubio. Ni moreno. Es pelirrojo como Tracy. Tiene pecas. Pecas por todos lados. Y dedos largos, muy largos que introduce en… esa parte que tiene Tracy entre las piernas. A Tracy le gusta estudiar su cabello pelirrojo y compararlo con el propio.

— No son iguales.

Y Terence larga una carcajada.

.

(Algunos dirían que lo que ellos hacen es inmoral. Pero a ello les resbala lo que los demás crean de ellos).

.

_Tracy Davies_

(Mestiza. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Chutney. Vive con su madre muggle).

.

— ¿Jamás te decidirás por ninguno, verdad? — le preguntó Daphne.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros y replica:

— ¿Para qué?

.

.

.

Esa noche están juntos. Adrián y Terence ya terminaron el colegio. Alquilaron un apartamento en Londres y Tracy ha decidido visitarlos. El apartamento es un desastre lleno de botellas de whisky de fuego, colillas de cigarros, y tangas de mujer.

— Adrián las colecciona — justificó Terence.

— Porque Terence me las regala — replicó Adrián.

Ahora los tres se miran al espejo. Están desnudos. Sus sexos palpitan. Sus miradas se conectan en la superficie reflectora. Tracy mira fascinada el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo derecho de ambos.

Terence le empieza a besar el cuello. Sus mechones rojos le hacen cosquillas en la piel desnuda. Adrián sopesa los senos con sus manos grandes. Tracy echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja salir el gemido atascado en su garganta. Ellos sonríen.

.

Acostados sobre el piso del apartamento, los tres miran hacia la chimenea, hacia el fuego que se alimenta de la leña. Silencio. Se alarga la despedida. En el apartamento, sólo se oyen las caladas del cigarro de Adrián.

— ¿Vendrás?

— Cuándo pueda — contesta ella.

— Sabes que puedes venir cuando sea — le ofrece Terence.

— Lo sé.

.

.

.

¿Para qué en verdad? ¿Para qué decidirse por uno si los puede tener a los dos? Si ellos no se molestan… Si ellos disfrutan tanto como ella. No, Tracy no se siente culpable. Le gustar estar con Adrián. Con Terence. Por separados. O con ambos. Y lo demás le importa un elfo doméstico.

.

.

.

Porque al final todos son iguales. Sangre puras. Mestizos. Hijos de muggles. Al final todos son magos. Al final todos lucharon por una guerra en que ganaron tanto como perdieron.

.

.

.

Adrián la abraza. La toma de la cintura mientras ambos contemplan la tumba de Terence. Un rayo verde impactó en su espalda, y Terence, el pelirrojo y hermoso Terence, cayó cual largo era sobre el piso manchado de sangre del Gran Comedor.

Ni Adrián ni Tracy lloran. Sus lagrimales están secos. Sólo una rabia sorda palpita en sus corazones.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Um… Jamás he escrito sobre este trío. Pero me ha gustado mucho. Espero q a ustedes también.

¿Reviews?


End file.
